El amor es un secreto
by amor por escribir
Summary: Una vieja tradición obliga a Korra a casarse, junto con ese problema, aparece su futuro esposo cosa que, al crearle más celos a Mako y problemas políticos, una guerra se desata. ¿Qué ara el equipo avatar? Pd: denle otra oportunidad por favor D:!
1. Chapter 1

Compromiso de casamiento…

Habían pasado 6 meses desde que korra recupero sus poderes. Nunca nadie la había visto tan feliz que con sus amigos. Dentro de todo eso , había algo notorio. Mako y Korra se querían muchísimo.

Fue entonces cuando Senna y Tarloq la llamaron.

Los dos padres se miraron un poco tristes y al final Tarloq fue el que hablo-Korra, hija, tenemos noticias. Me temo que no son buenas, son sobre tu y Mako.

-Creí explicarles que somos muy jóvenes todavía.

-No se trata sobre eso.

-Entonces díganlo ya –dijo el avatar casi sin paciencia .

-Escucha bien esta historia- comenzó Senna –Hace años unas personas debían juanes que no podían conseguir ni siquiera vendiendo todo lo que tenían. Aquellos hombres le ofrecieron un trato, una hija de su humilde sangre tiene que casarse con alguien de su propia sangre .

-¿y que paso?- dijo metiéndose en el tema.

-Ese casamiento solo tuvo dos hijos , ni una sola hija. Korra, esas personas eran tus abuelos.-bajo la cabeza- tienes la edad necesaria , korra, tendrás que casarte con el.

Aquella chica sabía perfectamente lo que pasaría si ella no se casaba. Solo lloro en su habitación hasta que salió y se sentó en la nieve. Cuando apareció la luna esa luna, la que alguna vez había disfrutado con Mako en ese lugar, empezó a dolerle la cabeza pero luego se le paso. Fue a acostarse y al siguiente día su madre la levanto temprano para que estuviera bien ante la presencia de su prometido.

Cuando entro vio a un hombre feliz, estaba feliz de conocerla al fin.

Luego de una platicar él le entrego el collar que tenia que usar a partir de ese momento para siempre.

Antes de que los padres de Korra le dieran su sorpresa más grande en el mundo, habían arreglado con sus amigos en verse en un lugar en especial que habían encontrado nueve días antes .

-¡Korra!-dijo Bolin corriendo hacia ella dándole un abrazo. Había pasado medio día y eso era demasiado tiempo para él. Ella solo lo abrazo más fuerte. No tenía idea de cómo explicaría lo de su compromiso-¿Qué te sucede?-dijo al separarse de ella y notar que sus ojos ya no tenían el mismo brillo de antes.

-Mako , necesito hablarte –dijo volteando la mirada.

-Bolin sabes, he estado viendo que hay unos animales extraños ¿vamos a verlos?-dijo empujándolo para que los dejara solos.

-¿Qué quieres decirme?-dijo el maestro fuego cada vez más cerca de ella y algo triste al ver su cara.

-Terminamos - dijo casi llorando. En el momento le mostro su collar de compromiso sabiendo que él conocía su significado.

Ella solo corrió. Sin más explicaciones ya que podría ver que ella no era feliz y entonces podría meterse.

Luego de ver a su amada destrozar su corazón y salir corriendo, saco un collar. El lo miro y miro mucho tiempo, quería pedirle matrimonio esa noche pero parece que alguien se le había adelantado…

…...

¿Les gusto?

Pregunta para el próximo capitulo (respondan en los reviews)

¿Quieren que Korra diga si acepto o no acepto?

Pd: si elijen no acepto habrá muchas muertes como katar… ups ya me adelante

¡VIVA LA DEMOCRACIA!


	2. Explicaciones de secretos

Explicaciones de secretos.

Cuando Bolin y Asami volvieron, encontraron un petrificado Mako con un collar en sus manos. Se veía que solo miraba el collar muy triste.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Asami al ver su cara-¿Qué ese no es un collar de casamiento?-se sorprendió al ver lo que tenía entre sus manos.

El maestro fuego trató de guardar el collar pero repente con la más grande alegría del mundo apareció su hermano a un lado para ver el magnífico colgante que su hermano le aria a su mejor amiga.

-¡Wow!-dijo tomando el que iba a ser el obsequio para aquella chica de ojos del color del cielo-¿Vas a proponérselo esta noche?-dijo muy sonriente.

-No.

-Y ¿por qué no?-se entristeció un poco Bolin al escuchar eso- ¿Qué no era que ese collar era un obsequio de casamiento?

-Eso era.

-¿A qué te refieres con ''Eso era''?-Asami pareció un poco sobresaltada. El nunca daba pasos atrás y nunca era cobarde.

-Supongo que tendrías que saberlo, después de todo, tú y Korra son ''Mejores amigas''.

-Mako, juro que no sé a qué te refieres-ella le toco el hombro.

-Va a casarse.

La cara de los dos chicos fue de asombro ¿Acaso Korra había estado engañando a Mako? ¿Qué acaso solo quería venganza de el por no quererla cuando ella sí?

Fue cuando Asami se dirigió hacia el pueblo , enojada, no podía creer eso.

-¿Dónde vas?

-Al pueblo.

-¿Por qué?

-Por respuestas. No me sigan, si alguien puede saber algo más de ella soy yo- los chicos asintieron, ella era fuerte y poderosa al hablar. Seguro que podría lograr sacar algo de información sobre porque Korra había hecho eso contra Mako.- Nos encontramos aquí a las 7:00 pm.

O

O

O

-Korra cariño, tienes visitas.

Asami entró en la habitación de la maestra agua enojada con cara de odio hacia ella. Senna cerró la puerta y dejo solas a las dos chicas.

-¡¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?!- la chica de ojos verdes le grito de una forma tan enojante que Korra solo pensó que Mako le había dicho sobre su boda. Fue por eso que solo bajo la vista y se la callo una lagrima- ¡Ha claro y ahora vas a llorar por lo que nos hiciste! ¡¿Sabes algo?! Eres la persona más horrible en este mund…-Casi termina la oración pero un fugaz grito de la avatar la silenció.

-¡Yo no quería esto! ¡Yo no quiero casarme con alguien que no sea Mako!- dio unos pasos cada vez más cerca de ella.

-¿Y entonces por qué vas a casarte con alguien que no es Mako?- esta vez se mostró un poco más aliviada por las palabras que la avatar dijo.

Luego de contarle la historia de sus abuelos Asami estaba mal por gritarle y por pensar que ella solo quería venganza sobre el maestro fuego.

-Si no me caso con él, mis padres, mi familia, mis amigos, todos podrían…-dio un gran respiro- no quiero pensar en lo que pasaría.

-Korra- empezó a abrasarla por lo que ella empezó a llorar- lamento haberte gritado. No tenía idea de lo que sucedía yo… lo lamento, de verdad que lo lamento mucho.

Perdón si lo hice muy corto. Ya lo seguiré xD

R

E

V

I

E

W

S

:'D


End file.
